


春风

by Azure_Chaosheng



Category: mmay - Fandom
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Chaosheng/pseuds/Azure_Chaosheng





	1. Chapter 1

春风不负年年信，红樱初开第一枝，错怨狂风飏落花，莺语殷勤月落时。时值弥春，遍地一派袭人花气，除却内田亲手植在中间的樱吹雪之外，三森小院内原有的紫荆、棠棣、金盏菊、芍药、蝴蝶兰、四季海棠、锦带、连翘、堇花等花种亦是争奇斗艳，葳蕤丰茂。内田爱花，用过晚饭后便一直在院内拾捡花枝，时不时又被花叶间五颜六色的瓢虫与蛱粉蝶吸引了注意力，乐此不疲地追逐来打闹去。天将昏黑的时候，新月微吐，她才抱着花枝踏入内卧，三森收藏的那一套琉璃金缕冰瓷鹅颈瓶全部被她用来插花。最后一捧被她小心翼翼地放在窗框旁的案台书桌之上，内田退后几步，歪着头满意地打量着自己的杰作。

三森从寮内归来时看到的便是这样的场景，宝函钿雀并鸾镜花枝，金兽香穗与嫩蓝裙边，内田俏生生地支颐俯倚着窗框木阑，赤脚有一下没一下地踢着花球。她裙敛很长，因此又单伸出一手撩着，露出细白光裸的小腿来。狐妖听觉灵敏，她并不回头，只是大声笑着，“三森先生，你回来啦！”脚踝一偏，那团花球便被抛得高高的直往三森怀里钻来。阴阳师伸手轻而易举地接过，内田便嬉笑着回眸瞧她，“还给我。”三森把花球妥善地放在椅角边，一言不发地走过去，弯下腰一把抓住她的赤足。

“诶？！”内田惊呼。三森却只是拂拭去她足底沾上的土尘，末了拦腰抱起放在窗边小凳上，取来温水清洗。她洗得很认真，细细抚过每一条指缝，复而用白净的棉布帕擦干，拢上鞋袜，诸事罢了才笑意盈盈地说道：“春寒天气，仔细着凉了。”内田咯咯地笑着，脚尖十分不配合地在她手心里扭来扭去，又把将穿好的小袜脱松了，“我不要穿，不舒服！”俯身将三森备好的鞋袜拾起，看也不看反手就扔出窗外。三森也不恼，她既不愿穿愿意光着，就随她光着去。

打闹罢，内田抓住三森的袖口，藉力站起来，裙边拂过银盆荡起一朵小水花，她背转身去，指着窗外天边高月，赞叹道：“月亮真好看！”三森走近，单手揽住她的腰，下巴搁在她毛茸茸的头顶上，心满意足地闭上眼，却说道：“是很好看。”内田微微侧过身，想把她今天发现的那朵园里长得最好看的芍药也指给三森看，抬头却看见三森正闭目小憩，立即就不高兴了，扁着嘴巴埋怨道：“三森先生明明看都没看。”三森应声睁开眼，随手揉了揉小赤狐生气时就会微微皱着的鼻尖，声音懒懒的，好像随时会睡着似的，“回来的路上抬头看了好几次了。”她一边说，一边俯下眼。内田绣满花枝葵叶的腰封紧紧扣着，前胸束出满月似的形状来，她并未注意到三森的视线，仍是自顾自闹着小孩子脾气，有一下没一下地折着手心瓷瓶里的蝴蝶兰，语调略有不满，“三森先生一整天都去哪里了？”三森轻轻吻过内田略微松散的鬓发，牙齿勾住几缕痴缠起来，“在阴阳寮。”一整天都在小院里穿花引蝶的狐狸鬓发间不知何时沾上几粒嫩黄的细小花蕊，三森舌尖舔过，竟就在嘴里嚼了嚼吞咽下去了，嗅之芬芳，尝之微苦，是金盏菊的幼蕊。

内田被她呵得有些痒，本能地偏着避了避，耳尖一立察觉到异声，立即好奇道：“你在吃什么？”三森抚过她的狐耳，唇吻落在耳根，“没吃什么呀，你饿了？”她一边说，一边舔进内田嫩白的耳廓内。内田耳根一麻，三森舌尖搅起湿润水声，耳根深处的茸毛触觉何其敏锐，大耳朵不由自主地猛颤了好几下，扑哧扑哧地扇着这才把三森打开。“三森先生！”她娇斥道。三森被她叫得心头一乐，神清气爽，低头又衔住她脆薄的耳朵尖，牙齿柔柔地轻碾。内田扑扇了好几次都没挣开，只得由着她，语带责备地嘟嘟囔囔，“又玩别人耳朵......”

三森适时放开，在微微弄得湿润的耳背处重重一吻，手抚上内田的脖颈，沿着锁骨轮廓游弋，就像她平时把玩的那些珍古瓷器一般反复研磨，低低地笑道：“玩玩又怎么了？”内田被她这句理所当然的话噎得无言反驳，仔细一想，玩玩好像的确没什么，但她不知怎的，就是和三森这句顺理成章的“玩玩又怎么了”给杠上了，遂鼻子一哼，顶嘴道：“那你玩吧。”她原来本意就不会真的违逆三森，但就这样认输又一股子不甘愿，索性自己先大大方方地说出口，莫要被三森抢了口头便宜才行。

三森觉得好笑，抚弄她锁骨的手顺着绵延在前胸的妖纹越往越下，暧暧昧昧地打着擦边球，贴近她耳朵悄声问道：“怎么玩？”内田脸一红，心说：我怎么会知道你要怎么玩。三森一直在她前胸游移的手忽而往下，隔着前襟挤了进去，结实地抓了一把。内田被这突然的进攻吓到，紧张地抓住她的手。“三森先生！”她倒吸一口凉气，惊得踏翻了地上的水盆，语气不可不谓之十二分的责备，可三森偏偏又从责备里听出一丝缱绻的缠绵味道来。于是拉下前襟，交领分拆，动作只在一瞬间。

月色如水，横斜疏影朦胧地交映在窗格罅隙中，微风浮动暗香，一丝压抑着情欲的轻喘转瞬即逝。内田被三森紧紧压迫着，前襟软折下翻卡在腰封间，少女柔软丰盈堪堪一握的双乳被勒在削薄双肩的交领挤出弧度，随着身后阴阳师用力的推挤弹上跌下，像是柔软筋道的面团。手里传来的触感让三森没料到内田如今已经长成大姑娘的身子了，自三森亲手为她调理饭菜之后，因平素饮食得宜，她又活泼跳跃，着实养得秾纤有致，隐隐有超过她一掌的范围了。内田被她握着，纤长睫毛沾染着情动的泪滴一颤一颤，不敢回头看三森一眼，心里默默数着她推捏的次数，盼着她什么时候主动停下来才好。

“彩，你看看自己，”三森腰弯得极低，笑声也极低，“是不是要比天上的满月还要厉害？”

窗外凉风习习，圆月高悬，门扉轻掩着，三森独居原不会有什么人来打扰，内田一边数着数，一边在意着那边挂锁没有，心绪纷乱，不知道为什么三森现在还要跟她说什么月亮不月亮的话，视线一落正看到自己被推挤上来的双乳，当即被自己这副陌生的样子吓得要哭，“什......什么？”她话里带着泣声。

三森又重重一放，双乳遂弹性十足地晃荡而下，如是抛高跌落数次，这才调笑着说：“满月当空川晃晃，却呼艇子摇双桨。天上只有一个，你却有俩，你还不厉害么？”内田被她说得羞红了脸，只想找地方钻洞，又挣不开，只得骂道：“先生尽会胡言乱语！”三森又笑，低下头轻轻啄她两口，余出一手勾起少女的下颔迫使她侧头朝向自己，但见她双靥绯红，眸漾秋水，气促而急，皓齿咬鲜唇，越发映得那花瓣似的唇仿佛要滴蜜一般，只是那眼睛着实让人好笑，又羞又恼地看着她，仿佛在责备她的轻薄，可偏偏她自己却一副任人采撷的妩媚诱人样儿。

“不喜欢么？”三森吻她的唇角，手上动作却是一刻不止，内田满脸羞愤，心想：难道我说不喜欢你就会停么？三森当然不会，不仅如此，越发放肆地把她推前，让她扶着窗框。内田今夜穿着件嫩湖蓝的重叠素纱绦裙，背后敞口又被长发堪堪遮掩住，只在回眸顿首间隐隐约约露出雪白的脊背来，裙身浑没有丝毫绣花，在暗色交领和两掌宽的腰封口压着同色亮缎并花枝暗纹刺绣，整条裙子立即便显得挺括典雅起来，手肘上臂部分束着金臂钏小环，大袖便从臂间泼洒下，胧烟照水，秀气灵动。衣裙正是几日前三森亲自从西口巷枕寳月洞带着尺码订做回来的。三森手往内田身后捞了捞，撩开狐妖窸窸窣窣的裙摆又松开自己神官服的腰带，光裸膝盖挤进她微分的腿间，不住蹭动。

“我很喜欢。”阴阳师伏在少女背上，她似乎并不忍心脱落下这身装束。眼下交领依然好好地卡在臂间，嫩薄的前襟花萼一般绽开，托衬着一对雪乳，依然被持续不断地揉弄着。“你身子好软，”三森感叹道，品鉴着那对柔软里带着饱满弹性的乳儿，“就像树枝一般，压下去松开来，它又弹了回去，带着优美的摆动，湿遍柔枝香更浓，疑是凝酥初点缀......彩，你看看自己。”内田臊得脸像刚煮熟的红豆饭，哪里肯去看，咬着牙关，双眼一闭，当她念经。三森也不急，膝弯微曲，轻轻朝她平素最易动情的腿根蹭去，反反复复宛转研磨，嘴里浑话竟是一刻不停歇。内田本是全心全意地恋慕着三森，内心实质上是期盼着与她亲近的，今日一整个白天没有瞧见三森，就想她得紧，只是被三森那些什么“满月”、“柔枝”、“凝酥”的正经下流比喻弄得羞涩极了，打定主意先不要理她。三森揉捏动作片刻未停，又将她柔软如丝的秀发悉数拢至前胸，指尖轻轻抚摸着月光辉耀下更显雪白的裸背。内田身形纤瘦，此刻更是楚楚可怜、空灵寂透，即使正被人压在身下亵玩着，属于这个年龄段少女独有的清纯气质依旧纤尘不染。

凡人越是清纯，越是让人又亵渎的冲动。三森轻轻屏住呼吸，手上力道忽地加重，狠狠地将那对乳儿拽拉起来。内田吃痛地嘤咛，身子软软地撞跌下去，“三森先生，疼！不要玩了好不好......”她软声求饶道。

三森听她告输，又全力抓了一把，终于如了这小狐妖的意，松开了那被揉圆搓扁到指痕遍布的双乳，任由她软绵绵地趴在窗框上，胸前软雪挤嵌在纵横的窗格间。手指尖顺着内田背脊的曲线，缓缓滑过她腰际的凹谷，爬上臀峰，要说她最具诱惑力的曲线，实当属此处。内田如今的身子真可堪称是骨肉均亭，丰隆有致，既不会瘦得硌人，也不会丰满得让人觉得肥腻，偏偏是那种让人一见就恨不能抓上一手的圆满，真真就如高天满月一般。

她好不容易被放过双乳，正想喘口气，未料臀部又遭了秧。三森先是故技重施地又推又揉，忽的撩开她的下摆，少女的臀尤其挺翘紧致，一拍即响。只听的寂静空气中忽的一声臀肉相击，内田被打懵了，正糊涂三森为什么要打她，又是一声清脆悦耳的“啪——”她再也忍不住，委屈得“哇”的一声哭了出来。

三森拍她两掌，又是兴奋又是愧疚，好言好语哄着劝着吻着，“宝贝”、“小乖”叫个不停，内田平素怎么可能听到一本正经的三森先生这样情话绵绵好不肉麻，心里喜欢，面子上倒也有些绷不住，三森又哄了两句给足了台阶这才破涕为笑，羞恼道：“做什么打我？”三森重重亲她一口，“谁叫你生得这么可爱。”她一边说，一边揉弄着狐妖翘起的裸臀——底裙早就被掀在了地上。内田听她夸自己可爱，脸一红，嗫嚅道：“生得可爱，便要欺负么？”三森一怔，叹口气，“生得可爱，又会说可爱的话，就会想欺负了。”内田还想再细细与她分辩，忽觉三森膝盖又顶了上来，直直往自己腿心挤压，她想要什么早已经不言而喻。

虽尚青涩，小狐狸却并不是未经人事了，三森这样主动求欢实属罕见，她拒绝不得，心结一松，便千依百顺地放软身体靠在她腿间。三森又蹭了会儿，腿上已经滑腻腻的弄湿了大片，情不自禁地微笑着停下来。内田依凭着她，随着动作细细嘤咛，此刻忽然停止，兀自寂寞难耐地晃着臀催促，漾着春水的眸子回望着三森。

“三森先生......”她不知道要怎么说，叫了一声后羞赧地住了口。

三森把膝盖抽了回来，站定，握住内田的手牵引到自己腿间，“你把我身上弄湿了。”内田甫一碰到三森粘满湿滑液体的腿便触电似的收回手指，难为情地解释道：“我......我......”她结结巴巴半天，只觉得怎么说都不对，懊恼地偏过头躲开。三森不让她躲，好整以暇地勾过她的下颔，轻薄地说道：“彩看看自己，明明还是只小狐狸，却是浪荡得可以。”内田一惊，少女面皮薄，哪里能受得住“浪荡”这样的形容，连连摇头道：“我不是......我不是......”三森逼她更近，紧紧伏在她身上，膝盖再次抵过去，故意捣出湿黏的声音来，“你不是什么？你就是只好色的小狐狸，你看看自己，刚刚还摇着小腰催我呢，可爱得慌。”内田大羞，“明、明明是三森先生不好......”她话未说完就被三森打断，“我哪里不好啦？是彩，你看看自己呀。”决意作恶到底的阴阳师牵着内田的手便迫使她摸到自己早已湿润外流的门户，哑着嗓子低笑道：“彩看看自己。”

内田爱面子，被她言语羞辱一番，死活不愿低头去看。三森不催她，将她抱入怀中，就着褪下的底裙跪地而坐，把她放在自己腿间。

“我们一起看看，我的阿彩。”三森低低笑着，催动咒结在窗框面前竖起一面冰镜。袖间红光一闪，内田惊呼一声，爻线竟紧紧缠上内田的双腿足踝间，逐渐使力左右分拉。

“三森先生！你要做什么！快放开我！”内田挣扎，无奈双足被缚，又被三森紧紧抱着坐在腿上无处着力。但正是由于她这一挣扎，本就极其柔韧的身体顿时被拉出一个极限的弧度来。又是两股爻线凭空凌过，缠住她前摆裙裾吊扯开，三森捞起前裾中摆，塞进内田嘴里让她咬住。


	2. Chapter 2

内田只觉得身下一凉，再也避不开视线，只见镜中少女两窝趐乳坚挺耸立在紧扣的腰封上，双腿大敞，私处一道绯色细缝可怜地瑟缩着，户门丰隆柔膩，隐约桃瓣激张。

“彩看看自己，多漂亮。”三森嗓音喑哑，手指沿着完好封实的腰封缓缓前移，在少女牝间摩挲，两指故意分开嫩缝，以便她看得更清楚。那本是极其隐私之处，现在却被她弄到光明台面上来观赏。屋内并未燃灯，但户外圆月高悬，冰镜反射着月光愈是空亮白灿，视物分外分明。内田夜视何其敏锐，更何况尚有光源，眼看着阴阳师中指忽深忽浅地探入那紧狭深幽之径叩问流连，一时间不知道是委屈是羞愧还是情动，松开紧咬着的裙裾哭叫起来。那方子裙裾便软软垂了下去，三森不满意被挡住，随手捞起咬在自己口中，手下动作越发的狠了。如是被摆弄了不知几次，内田快感如潮浪压将，牝内已是火灼难过，周身软弱如泥只得拼命扭动身躯靠依身后的三森。三森并未怎么急攻，只是大有闲暇地懒懒撩拨，她却情难自已，眼看着镜中也有个少女，一模一样的花容月貌，一模一样的衣衫不整，一模一样的被身后的人抽插玩弄着，一模一样的嫩红花心艳滴滴浮起。她只觉得下体有什么再也积压不住汩汩而流，不敢再看。三森却又逼着哄着骗着让她睁眼，她便轻轻抬起眼睫偷偷地看，只见丝丝黏液顺着股沟缓缓流下滴在阴阳师腿上。三森手中几许银丝被勾连起来又被恶作剧地缓缓拉着，直到再也支持不住悄然绷断。她手捻了捻，又牵起新的透明黏液，咬着内田的耳尖低低问道：“这是什么？”

内田情潮涌过一次，三森却还不放过，指尖逐水套弄着，带出更多的黏液。眼看着双腿被拉得极开，内田双颊滚烫，想控制住下身，可越是紧绷越是一塌糊涂，私处母蚌似的细细开合，全然是一副欲求不满的情态，她羞愧难当，只得哭求道：“不要了......三森先生、不要了......”

三森怜极爱极，见她掉泪便细细吻去，安慰着，“别怕，别怕。不会让你不舒服的。”手指顺着狐妖下体张合律动的频率伸进去勾连抠挖，动作虽快却极尽缠绵，入口遂被打得更开，隐隐约约能看到深红的内壁。内田蓦地起了羞怯，忙用手掩住私处不让三森细看，粉颈低垂，脸着桃红，更显妖媚动人。

三森低笑，吻她侧脸，“早就看光了的，现在还害羞什么？”内田大窘，但她身体着实柔韧已极，饶是被爻线那样束缚着，拧腰的动作依然一气呵成，她红着脸捂住三森的眼睛，低低骂道：“你还看！你还胡说！”三森一边笑一边追逐她的唇，好容易逮住，又卷着她的小舌故意吻吸得鸣咂有声，道：“我早看光了，彩应该也看过自己的身体吧？怎地这般害羞？”内田又羞又恼，辩解道：“我怎会看过！”她声线颤抖，不知是气的还是羞的，“我......我就算看，也不是你这般看......”她越说越小声。三森大笑，“我怎么看的？”内田哽住，脸颊红晕更甚，泪光点点，娇喘微微，眼看着马上又要哭出来。三森忙又哄着，附在她耳边低声呢喃着好话。内田听了，却撇开头，气鼓鼓地说：“喜欢我为什么要绑着我？还、还把我丢在这里......”三森便微笑道，“在被窝里做个通宵快乐固然是好，怎能比得上月照之下尽兴呢？”内田臊得无地自容，支支吾吾地指责道：“三森先生！你如何能说出这么不、不知羞的话来？”三森又伸手去刮弄她下体，直刺激得她浑身嫩肉时颤时紧，挑着长眉促狭道：“彩好白，粉搓雪捏一般，这里又这么可爱，我早就想让你也看看了，对着镜子行欢，为的就是让你看看我怎么玩你遍身的，必要有镜子，又有光，才能玩得畅意。”她毫不知耻地说着下流话，解开腰间尺八，拿在手中把玩起来。

内田被摆弄得气息不稳，抬眼就看到虚铃那通体月白的管身，纤维紧密，内壁实厚，似竹非竹，似木非木，亦绝非玉石牙雕之材质，月照之下又泛着淡淡的幽光。她不止一次地看到三森吹奏虚铃的场景，其声苍凉寥廓，威势汹汹，杀伐暗藏，鬼乐摄心，是以三森极少驭使虚铃，却不知为何又在这当口拿了出来。三森指尖一旋，随意转了转尺八，低头便含住了外切的歌口，她并不吹，舌尖细细地从歌口舔舐到昂扬错节的尾根。内田紧紧地盯着她舔弄虚铃的动作，内心七七八八也大概预料到了接下来要发生的事，脑中如同白雷炸过，一声“不要”脱口而出，使劲扭动身体恐慌地挣扎起来。

三森很快便舔遍管身，左手扬起内田紧绷的下颔迫使她仔细看着镜中倒影，低低地闷笑起来。她将虚铃狭长的歌口对准了下穴塞了进去。狐妖暗金色的双瞳蓦然张大，尺八通体冰凉，她的体内却早已被撩拨得灼烫不堪，从未有过的异物感偕同一冷一热的刺激令她周身毛骨悚然，再忍不住痛吟出声，被爻线紧紧束缚着的双腿拼命地乱蹬挣扎，“不、不要，拿、拿出去......”她流着泪呜呜说着，口齿不清。三森听得发笑，“到底是不要拿出去，还是什么？”内田全身紧绷发颤，尺八坚硬狭长的管身不住在体内戳顶抽弄，快感夹杂着痛感一并袭来。三森怜爱又耐心地吻着她的额，“乖，放松点，别怕。”

尺八的长颈一点点的没入，两片滑嫩的花瓣吞咽下半月形的歌口，又含着颈身不住揉拉，看得三森眼里冒火。内田视线早已经被不知是汗水还是泪水蒙起的白雾掩住，只隐隐约约看着镜中的少女被什么东西不住抽插着。她被三森禁锢住紧紧后靠在阴阳师胸前，尺八从身下挺弄，角度甚是刁钻。三森插了一会儿，忽地把虚铃拔出来，空气抽连肉体相击淫靡地发出汩啾的水声。她将虚铃灵活地转了个转，伸出两指又在内田私处翻搅一番，撑开红艳艳的穴口。这一次进来的竟换成了乐器尾部。

虚铃遍身规律地布满粗粝的竹节，经过工匠巧手打磨粗坯表面早已光滑柔韧，管乐尾部却高高翘起，依然保留着传统竹尾的棱结遒根，原本也是靠着这曲弯膨胀的天然乐腔带出更大的共鸣，使其乐声更显苍凉萧肃。如今三森却把这雅乐神匠之器管塞进少女柔嫩隐秘的牝门内，狐妖阴户原本紧紧的闭着，鼓崩崩的就像一个刚出笼的小馒头一般，阴阳师将那虚铃尾部狠狠朝里一搠，转动着尺八深插浅耕、进进出出起来。“不、不......啊——”内田挣扎着，爻线弹性颇佳，不管她如何拉拽，只是张弛有度地上下摇晃，动作若是狠急了，回拉之力亦此扬彼长地增大，好几次差点把内田拽往高空，摇摇曳曳竟像是在荡秋千。裙衫早己褪了满地。

三森一只手抵着虚铃深深插着她，一只手拉扯过爻线将她摇摇欲坠的身体颠正过来，扶着她的头狠狠地吻着。尺八被她牢牢地缠搅着，身体内部涌出的液体顺着尾部流进管身空腔，又从乐孔黏黏腻腻地渗滴出来。内田胯间痛一阵，痒一阵，麻一阵，木一阵，随着尺八凹凸不平的竹节摩擦带来的电流呻吟吱唔。虚铃冷硬地进出，三森作恶的手亦是火热地四下挑逗，弯翘的根部时而上时而下的滑过戳刺，她微微调试角度，管口一个重击，撞在内田最敏感最薄弱的点上，用力转磨着顶着，于是内田再不愿意，也大声哭喊着弓着身体攀上了高峰。三森适时吻住她，将哭叫与呻吟尽数吞咽，辗转细吻，极尽缠绵。等她不再那么剧烈的抽动，可怜巴巴地抬起头来时，三森捞她起来拥在怀里，尺八慢慢转动着出了她的身体。“嗯……”狐妖探出的尖锐指甲滑过三森纤柔却有力的胳膊，立即被她牢牢地锁住再不能动。

“彩，你看你把我的式神搞成什么样子了？”三森闷笑着抽出虚铃，在她面前晃晃，只见皎白银丝顺着光洁无暇的管身黏腻滴落，内壁外壁都有，慢慢地往下流着。三森伸出舌头，下流地舔了舔尺八半月形歌口挂着的晶莹液体。

内田急促地喘息着，红着脸扭过头去。三森不放过她，又拧着她的下巴迫使她看着自己，低低地笑，忽然一口含住了尺八歌口，以刚才在她体内的姿势在自己口里拉送，极尽无耻地模拟着交合的动作。“三森先生！”内田叱责的声音无比软弱，她简直要被羞得无地自容，下身又开始泛滥，“你、你......”

“我什么？”三森吐出口中尺八，拇指刮过挂在唇角的液体，随手将虚铃扔在地上，笑眯眯道：“吃虚铃的醋了？那让彩来。”她说着，低头便含住内田葱白的手指，舌尖抵在指腹重重绕了一个圈。内田瑟缩不及，指尖陷入一片湿软温柔。三森双眸微阖，细细勾卷过每一道指缝，愈发热烈地搅动起来，唇角挂起细细银丝。“彩，”她在间隔的空隙低笑着喊她的名字，“你吃住我的时候，可比我的舌头能干多了。”她说罢又紧紧吮吸着她的手指，故意带出“啵”的声响。内田被他说的又羞又急，下身却分泌出更多的液体，“什、什么吃......我、我几时吃过你，臭流氓......啊——”三森忽地又侵入了她下体，随着唇舌吮吸手指的频率插起来，于是狐妖激动得微颤，嗯嗯啊啊地哆嗦起来。

又吸了好一会儿，三森才放开她的手，又拾起掉落在身侧的虚铃。内田甫一看见尺八，顿时紧张了起来，三森明显地感到了她内壁骤然的拧缩，笑了：“别怕，这次已经够了。再多就弄坏了。”阴阳师狭长的眼眯了眯，眼看着内田愈发红艳湿亮的穴口——正雨打浮萍似的瑟瑟发抖，又贪心地用手指插弄，反掌握住虚铃管身，把内田下颔挑了起来。她长了身体，脸却是愈发瘦了，颌骨削薄得看得见明晰的线条。“喜欢虚铃么？”三森问道。

内田瑟缩着正要开口，眼眸一垂正看见虚铃昂扬错节的尾管抵在下唇寸许处，三森似乎恶作剧还不够，手下动作不停，还挑起尺八轻轻在她唇畔来回游弋，轻声笑道：“虚铃可是很喜欢你。”内田想起式神那张与三森别无二致却更加冷漠的脸，虽明知物灵无情无性，却依然有种被除三森以外的人偷窥侵犯的屈辱感。三森没有等到内田的回答，动作依旧不停。下体带来层层叠叠的快感潮汐般来回堆积，她像一条被抛向陆地的游鱼，拼命鼓着腮张嘴呼吸，雪白的脖颈高高仰起，眼前一片眩晕亮白。

三森适时吻住她的下颔，危险地大口吞咬，左手松开虚铃，握住怀中人纤细得不堪一吻的青白脖颈，一掐一松，掐的时间竟越来越长。内田喘不过气，泪水自泛红的眼角滑落下来，神情好似极度痛苦。三森原不忍令她有损，柔柔放开手，却又不甘心地抚摸到她哭花了的小脸，轻轻地拍打几下，动作极尽羞辱，力道却极尽缠绵。她压抑地哼，感官几经刺激迁跃早已分辨不出是委屈还是什么别的，只得难堪地左右回避三森的手掌，不知自己是做错了什么要遭此惩罚，只得小声哭泣着求她停手。三森却越拍越兴奋，下手越来越不知轻重，另一只手翻搅之势更是汹涌，水越来越多，汩啾汩啾，下身暧昧的抽插声听得内田羞愧得只想去死。但她双腿被爻线高高束起左右动弹不得，前胸在一阵一阵过电的刺激下不停上挺，弹性颇丰的双乳四下回弹，整个人竟成绝佳一副妖娆淫靡的姿态，从哀求到怒骂再到哀求，断断续续地嗓音哭叫至喑哑，只能呜呜低鸣。

三森低下头，细细地吻她被拍红的脸颊，怜爱地舔弄着，“喜欢你。”她轻声说着，弯下腰将全身虚脱的内田抱到床上去。


End file.
